icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IParty With Victorious
iParty with VictoriousTitle in pic is the eleventh-thirteenth episode of Season Four, and 81st-83rd overall. It is the show's second three-part movie after iGo To Japan. It includes various guest stars from Victorious including Victoria Justice as Tori Vega, Leon Thomas as André Harris, Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro, Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies as Jade West, Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine, Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver, Daniella Monet as Trina Vega and Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz. Kenan Thompson stars as himself in this episode and Cameron Stewart as Steven Carson. The episode drew 7.316 million viewers, making it the highest rated television program for the week. It also took the #1 spot, ranking as the number-one entertainment telecast of 2011 across all TV with kids 6-11, and tweens 9-14. It posted huge triple-digit gains over last year’s like time period and averaged a 9.8/3.5 million K2-11 (+188%), 13.3/2.9 million K6-11 (+136%) and 13.7/2.9 million T9-14 (+234%). The extended version drew 3.597 million views on premiere (less than half the audience of the original), but the 11 AM repeat the following Sunday exceeded that with 3.665 million viewers. This is only counted as an iCarly episode (hence the iTitle), and not as a Victorious ''episode. Plot Carly has been happily dating a boy named Steven Carson, who divides his time between Seattle and Los Angeles because his parents are divorced, for three months. What she doesn't know is that he is also dating Tori Vega when he spends time in Los Angeles. At Hollywood Arts, André is psyched that his uncle sold a house to Kenan Thompson, who allows him to have a "small party" there. Because of Rex tweeting about it, way more people than André expected come (including an irritating guy in a panda bear costume, which Andre and Kenan try to get rid of ). Kenan Thompson is cool with it, though, because he considers anything less than 500 people a "small" party. After Carly finds a pic of Steven and Tori on TheSlap.com, Sam suspects him of cheating on Carly and the iCarly team decides to go to the party at Kenan Thompson's house to find out the truth. With the help of one of Spencer's ex-girlfriends, a professional make-up artist, they are given heavy prosthetic makeup to help them sneak into the party without being recognized, After Carly sees Steven giving Tori the exact same charm bracelet he gave her and also kissing, she discusses her course of action with Sam and Freddie when Tori comes in. After telling her about Steven dating both of them, they team up to take revenge on him. With Kenan Thompson's help, they reveal Steven to be a cheater and a liar live on iCarly. Rex challenges the party guests to rap battles after Robbie wrecks the karaoke machine and defeats everyone, but is eventually beaten by Sam. Cat has an infection in her throat and uses a headband with a bluetooth speaker and her PearPhone to communicate. Trina babysits Lane's friend's kids for Lane. She wants to go to the party, so she just takes them with her, but later loses them and Lane finds them asleep by some garbage cans. Sikowitz, Beck, Jade, and Spencer spend the time in Kenan Thompson's jacuzzi. At the end, the main cast of both shows sings a mash-up of their theme songs (Leave It All To Me and Make It Shine). The mash-up is titled ''Leave It All to Shine. Extended scenes *At the beginning when Mrs. Benson makes an appearance (which lasted more than the first one), Sam and Freddie mentioned Steven. *Mrs. Benson asks Spencer why he is in his sculpture and before he can answer she cuts him off. *Gibby is shown in class balancing quarters on his elbows which he breaks a kid's glasses. *When Steven sneaks up behind Carly and threatens to take her love and affection, she pretends to be afraid claiming that all she has are hugs and kisses. *Andre, wanting only a 'small' party, wanders into several rooms in Kenan's house and moans "awww" in dismay at the number of partygoers in each. In the last room he goes into, he sees a small kitty at the party and says "awww!" before leaving a second later. *Festus is shown giving Tori a mushroom pizza and running away upon hearing Cat's new voice before Trina runs towards Tori to talk about the party. After their conversation about the party, Trina traded Tori's pizza for her pizza after finding out that hers has mushrooms in it. Then Sinjin takes Trina's pizza that was given to Tori so now she is seen going back to the Grub Truck. *An extended version of the iCarly webcast (previously only seen on iCarly.com). *Tori and Steven are seen watching the extended webcast of iCarly, and Steven claims to have never heard of iCarly or the web-show hosts. *Mr. Howard is talking about Sacagawea before he calls Carly and Sam up. *Tori and Jade (along with Beck) having an argument over the lyrics to the theme from'' The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air''. *Before Cat was given her speech headband, she writes notes on paper. Andre asks Cat if she knows where Robbie is, and Cat writes "NO". Andre asked why she just didn't nod her head no and walks away. Cat then writes "BYE". *It is revealed what Spencer's book club was talking about before Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby came home. There was also added dialogue about a baby shower after the book club left. *About three kids (included the kid that Tori mentions), in the rap battle, rapped against Rex but he triumphed them all. *After Sam emerges as Regina Goodbody, Gibby says "No way that could be Sam." She then proceeds to prove it is her by putting him in a headlock. *When the Victorious gang arrive at the party, after they leave the room, Cat says that they have to pay more attention to her. *Gibby, as Roger, tries to hit on some girls, but they ignore him. Gibby concludes that some girls like his mole while others don't, since Cat said she likes the mole. *Before Gibby enters the room with the blonde kid he punches, Gibby asks people in a different room where the fake mole is. *Tori shows Trina and Cat her new charm braclet that her boyfriend gave her. *Mabel tells Trina that it's past their bedtime and they want to go home. Mabel also says that Wilson needs to take his medicine, and Wilson is asleep. *There is another jacuzzi scene where Spencer, Sikowitz, Jade, and Beck are playing the game that Jade mentions after Sinjin falls in. Sikowitz also puts his arm around Spencer's shoulder, which isn't exactly something he enjoys. *There is an alternate take for the scene where Sikowitz notices Mabel and Wilson; instead of everyone sitting awkwardly and Sikowitz drinking a coconut, everyone is holding a corn dog, including the 2 kids. *Sikowitz, Jade and Beck all splash Spencer because he lost the game that they were playing. The game was to make an endless story, and they take turns, but four-lettered words are out of play. Spencer got splashed because he said the word "yeah". *When Lane tells Trina that he found the kids asleep by some trash cans, Mable says, "The garbage was soft." *Sam's rap battle with Rex is also a little longer, with additional lyrics. Trivia *About a month before the episode aired, TheSlap and iCarly.com posted two posts, depicting Tori and Carly talking about their new boyfriend Steven. What the blogs made clear was that neither knew that the two Stevens were the same guy. *Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on his Twitter and Facebook page on August 21, 2010: "Sorry I've been quiet for a few days. I'm CRAZED writing a major iCarly episode AND the iCarly/Victorious crossover. HUGE TASKS. But fun!" Dan Schneider tweet (Aug. 21, 2010) *A live premiere was shown in Los Angeles with the cast of both shows attending on Sat. June 4, 2011, a week ahead of the national TV showing. *This is the first time that two casts come together to sing a mash-up of both theme songs. *They sing a mash-up of their theme songs called "Leave It All To Shine". *The key of the mash-up song is in-between the keys (D# major or Eb major, depending on where you step-up or down from) of the other theme songs, i.e. "Leave It All To Me" (iCarly) is in the key of D major (the mash-up is a half-step above; D# major) and "Make It Shine" (Victorious) is in E major (the mash-up song would be a half-step below; Eb major). *This is the eighth time that two Nickelodeon shows do a crossover, the first time being the Rugrats/''Aaahhh Real Monsters!'' crossover, then Rugrats Go Wild! (Rugrats/Wild Thornberries), the next three being the three Jimmy/Timmy Power Hours, the episode iStart a Fanwar, where three Drake & Josh ''and one ''Zoey 101 characters appear, and then the Big Time Rush movie "Big Time Beach Party" which included Patchy the Pirate from Spongebob Squarepants. *This is the second time Nickelodeon has done a crossover that is not a Nicktoon (first time being Big Time Beach Party). *Jennette McCurdy and Miranda Cosgrove both tweeted this is the last episode of Season 4 filmed for the year. The last day on the set was September 17, 2010, but they are still filming Season 4 episodes in 2011."Last day on set for this season of icarly. It's been an amazing time. Gonna miss everybody a lot." --Jennette McCurdy tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) "Last day of this season!!! Next season I hope I'm driving myself to work! Gonna miss everybody like crazy :) " --Miranda Cosgrove tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) *Kenan Thompson makes a special appearance in the crossover. *Mr. Howard appears in this episode, he wore glasses and looked a bit older. He also seems to have changed his ways of being nasty and is now presumably a responsible teacher, (e.g. asking Carly and Sam to read their text messages out as punishment). *It is finally found out what happened to Sam's dad; he left her mom and said he would come back, which he didn't. *Roger's hat had the "Drake & Josh" logo on it. *In one part of the extended version of the episode, there is a reference to The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's theme song; Jade and Tori both argue over one of the lyrics to the song, Tori insists the lyric is "chewing some meatballs outside of the school," and Jade insists the lyric is "shooting some b-ball outside of the school" with the latter being correct. This is not the only Fresh Prince reference; in iReunite with Missy, Sam says the chocolates Missy bought her are older than the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air. *The iCarly characters did not confuse Tori (Victoria Justice) with Shelby Marx (also Victoria Justice) during the crossover episode. Sam points out that Tori looks like Shelby, though, and Freddie says she looks similar to Shelby, but "way hotter". *This is Dan Schneider's first time combining the entire casts of two series in a single episode since he started writing scripts for television. *A promo released on iCarly.com for iGet Pranky featured a blooper from this episode. Jennette McCurdy, Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress were filming a scene in which the iCarly gang finds TheSlap.com which is from Hollywood Arts in L.A. However, after the opening line, Jerry Trainor jumped out at them from behind a counter, causing the crew to laugh hysterically and nearly giving Jennette McCurdy a heart attack. *Originally, the love interest for Carly and Tori, Steven was called Kyle and going to be played by Daniel Booko, who played Cort in iHire An Idiot, but Schneider changed it during production. *The actor who plays Steven is Cameron. But, only his first name is revealed. It can be seen in the video of Dan; Victorious: Which Cast Member Will You Eat? (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eyLg7kka5Sk) *Avan Jogia stated in a Clevver TV interview that he had to cover up his tatoo for the hot tub scene. But Elizabeth Gillies (the actress who plays Jade) is seen in various episodes of Victorious with a star tatoo on her arm, and on a video on The Slap, Beck Oliver stated that Jade West was getting a new tattoo. *Cameron will also be starring in a new episode of Supah Ninjas, playing a guy who steals someone. *This episode is not a continuation of iOMG, despite the previous cliffhanger. *Much of the footage seen in the previews are from videos from Dan Schneider's YouTube channel. *On The Slap website, it says under Fun Facts: "Two things WILL DEFINITELY happen this June: iParty with Victorious will premiere on Nick… and Robbie will be rejected by a female." *The episode has been talked about since the month they filmed it (September) but revealed much for the plot. *This is the second time Spencer drives the iCarly gang to LA, the first time being in iTake on Dingo. *This is the closest the audience has ever come to seeing Socko; in a scene of the extended version, Spencer is seen closing the door and yelling "Thanks, Socko!" after Socko gave him the keys for his van. *A scene from the mashup where Tori is singing can be found in the Victorious Season 2 opening credits. *A page of 3 pics of the two casts iCarly/Victorious together.iParty Pics of the New Party Pals!, Nick.com (May 22, 2011) *When Freddie sees a picture of Tori, he finds her more attractive than Shelby Marx despite the fact that they are both played by the same person. That could be because Tori's hair gets done differently. *When Steven and Tori are watching the iCarly webcast, Carly and Sam are quoting lyrics from "I Will Survive" ("Go on, now go/walk out the door/just turn around now/'cuz you're not welcome anymore"), a song made famous by Gloria Gaynor in 1978 and covered by Cake and Chantay Savage in 1996 and by Tejano superstar Selena (as part of a disco medley) in 1995. *The butter-sock from iTake on Dingo returns when Sam recommends using it to defeat Steven. This is the second time it appears. *Kenan complains that half the original cast of All That always borrowed money from him; All That was Dan Schneider's first TV series for Nickelodeon, and Kenan Thompson was part of the original cast. Tori herself comments that she used to love that show. *Without being moralistic, the plot shows it's important to do the right thing. Dan Schneider says people love it when a group of characters on his shows work together to achieve a common goal. The plot manages to mention topics pertinent to teens such as: children of divorce, dating, cheating, and the importance of true friendship. Nickelodeon invites fans to a party with Carly and Tori, Zap2it.com (June 1, 2011) *Cat's Speaker headband, some of the radios from Spencer's sculpture and Carly's charm bracelet will be given away as part of a prop giveway by Dan Schneider. *One of the people in the audience calls Robbie "Samberg." This is a reference to the running gag in Victorious when people in the show compare the appearance of Andy Samberg to Robbie. *Andy Samberg is also referenced when Kenan Thompson states a list of people who tried to borrow money from him. *The above is also an indirect reference to Kenan Thompson's work on Saturday Night Live. *Spencer apparently dated the make-up artist 6 years before the events of this movie. That was before iCarly even began, and she still hasn't gotten over the break-up. *One of the songs playing at the party is the same one played during the prank montage in iGet Pranky. It also included songs from iFix a Pop Star, iTwins, Freak the Freak Out, and ones that were briefly heard in Victorious episodes like The Bird Scene and The Birthweek Song. It's by Niki Watkins and titled "The Joke is on You". *Before the episode aired, Nickelodeon aired a week of their favorite episodes of iCarly and Victorious to prepare for it. Episodes aired included: :#Monday: Cat's New Boyfriend, Beggin' On Your Knees, iSaved Your Life, iMake Sam Girlier, iSaw Him First, iOMG :#Tuesday: Ice Cream for Ke$ha, Beck's Big Break, iFix a Pop Star, iMeet Fred, iFight Shelby Marx :#Wednesday: The Wood, Robarazzi, iGot Detention, iEnrage Gibby, iDate a Bad Boy :#Thursday: Sleepover at Sikowitz's, The Diddly-Bops, iPity The Nevel, iLook Alike, iPsycho :#Friday: The Great Ping-Pong Scam, A Film By Dale Squires, iOwe You, iKiss, iPromise Not to Tell, iThink They Kissed *In this episode, tweenpants.com was mentioned the second time, the first time being in iSam's Mom. If you type in the URL, http://www.tweenpants.com, it'll automatically redirect you to iCarly.com like all websites mentioned in the show do. *This is, so far, the only episode in which anyone refers to Sam as 'Mama' besides Sam herself (Rex says, "Mama got rhyme"). *This is the first episode of iCarly to have its own custom title sequence. *The term "skunkbag" is used again, which has been said in a few episodes of Dan's shows in the past (like iWill Date Freddie). *"Random Humiliation" (Dan Schneider's voice) is panned left to right and right to left again in the stereo field. *Freddie and Gibby are the only two characters who never performed a song until this episode. *The iCarly characters impersonating names at the party are: Chess Masterson (Freddie), Regina Goodbody (Sam), Patty Schwabb (Carly), and Roger Mole (Gibby). *During the end credits, the Mash-Up was seen without laugh track. *During the scene where Carly goes to get some lemonade for Spencer and Freddie, she whistles the chorus of the Victorious theme. *Although only a segment of the iCarly webcast was shown in this episode, the full webcast can be viewed online at iCarly.com and in the 2-hour extended version. *The 7 questions and answers Dan asked watchers to win 3 prop prizes are here.Answers to The Seven Questions, Danwarp.blogspot.com (June 16, 2011) *30 people e-mailed in correct answers to all Seven Questions.Dan tweet, Twitter.com (June 13, 2011) *This is the second time the title of the episode is introduced. The first time was in iGo to Japan *None of the iCarly group notice that André looks like Harper from iCarly Saves TV. Both characters are played by Leon Thomas III. This can be marked down to the fact that the actor has aged since that episode. *'Running gags:' **'Andy Samberg: '''Someone repeatedly calls Robbie "Andy Samberg." Later, K enan Thompson mentions that Andy Samberg always borrows money from him. **'Tori's cheekbones:' Freddie finds Tori attractive because of her cheekbones. Kenan Thompson notes that her cheekbones are like "perfect little sugar plums." This is also a running gag in Victorious. **Carly correcting Sam **PearPhones **Someone talking about Rex's tweet. *Because Nickelodeon could only have a slot for a 1 hours and 30 minute movie, several scenes were removed. These included scenes such as Beck and Jade eating corn dogs and Spencer getting splashed while in the hot tub. These scenes will be restored to the film in an extended edition of the episode that will be released in August. *After iPilot, iCarly Saves TV, iSaw Him First and iSaved Your Life, this is the fifth episode to get an extended edition. **iParty With Victorious is the second episode (after iSaved Your Life) to be extended by a third of its original length. *The episode got 7.316 million viewers. *"Ducks Playing Poker" is a spoof of C.M. Coolidge's 16 oil paintings of "Dogs Playing Poker." *Since Mrs. Benson hasn't had a date since ''Seinfeld got cancelled, this implies that she divorced Freddie's father sometime in the 1990's, as that's when Freddie was born. *Early in the episode, Carly says "Boombah" in a manner similar to when, in an earlier episode, she said "Oongah." * When André mentions that he's having a party at Kenan's house, Rex says "What up with dat? What up with dat?" This is part of the theme for a sketch on Saturday Night Live Kenan Thompson is part of. *Carl Cortez of 'AssignmentX.com' gave the episode a B- grade. *You can watch the iCarly broadcast with Steven on iCarly.com or on TheSlap. *The song Rex used was sounded a lot like 50 Cent's "In Da Club". *In an interview with MTV's 10 on Top Liz Gillies states that the soda in the episode and all drinks on Victorious (and possibly iCarly) are water with food coloring. *When Sam says "Denial is not just a river in Utah." and in which Carly responds with "Egypt!", it seems to be a different take than in the promo. In the promo, Sam stretches out the word "Utah" and Carly responds faster with "Egypt!". *When released in the UK, this episode will only be called "iParty," so in the UK, this episode might count as a Victorious episode as well. *On August 27th in the US, the extended version of IParty With Victorious was released, including never seen before scenes that were cut out from the originally 2-hour long film. *Andre and Kenan were the only two people seen swatted at the butt by the panda. *The extended version of the film was not released on DVD. *In the Netherlands, Belgium, Germany and Chile it is pretty common to eat french fries with mayonaise. Goofs *Carly's blog says STE'V'''EN but in the second sneak peek, the picture on TheSlap.com says STE'PH'EN Carson. But in the episode when they see the TheSlap.com is written STE'V'EN CARSON. *Daniella Monet who plays Trina Vega sings in the song "Leave It All To Shine", but Trina (the character) herself has no good vocal abilities whatsoever. Daniella Monet is, in fact, a professional singer. *Beck said that nothing scared him, but in "Jade Dumps Beck", he was freaked out when a Rottweiler dog was attacking his dad. *In the background you can hear "Give it Up", a song Jade and Cat sing at a karaoke restaurant, but it is the version being sung by Jade and Cat themselves, which they more than likely didn't record. *Carly and Tori say together that Steven said they were "one of a kind, '''just '''like you," although Steven never said the word "just." *Unless Sam raided Kenan Thompson's refrigerator for cold butter (which has not been determined - though most likely not, because Kenan had not yet moved in), her butter sock would otherwise be rendered useless because it would have melted by the time she retrieved it from her backpack. *When Freddie goes to find more pics of Tori, he finds a picture of her performance from the episode Beggin' on Your Knees. Beggin' on Your Knees had not occurred yet since Jade's hair is still brown and this was filmed shortly after the first season, before Jade's hair was dyed black. *Trina called André "André". Mostly she calls him, "Andrew" or "Andy" or even sometimes "Tori's friend." *In the scene when Carly and Sam are caught texting with their PearPhones, they were holding black, but in the scene change it was blue (same as Victorious Updates). *Tori updated her TheSlap status with a blue PearPhone although for the whole movie everyone only has a black PearPhone. *In the scene where Trina gives Cat the two little kids, in the background you can here the song "Give it Up", however in a previous scene, Robbie broke the sound system. *Spencer should have worn a disguise since he can be seen in iCarly especially in iWon't Cancel The Show . *Sam said that a long time ago she learned never to admit anything but in iOMG she admitted that she likes ham. *When Sin-Jin was flung off the surfboard, he was flung so he would land back first. But, when he entered the pool, he entered '''face'-first Photo Gallery See the gallery for iParty With Victorious here Video Gallery Click here to watch videos about this episode. Quotes Carly: I don't know, I just feel bad for the weeds. Sam: Weeds are nothing but green losers! Freddie: Well, maybe weeds are just like, you know, homeless plants looking for a lawn to call their own! Sam: I'm gonna open a can of something and eat it. Freddie: You're eating a can of pie filling? Sam: It's all I've got! Carly: Which is why I'm gonna make you your favorite kind of sandwich. Sam: Gasp Large? Carly: Uh-huh. Sam: Mrs. Benson Freddie hates you. Freddie: I don't quotation marks "hate her". Spencer: Mrs. Benson, not that we don't all want you to leave, but why are you here? Marissa: Well, I don't see how a boy can make a girl'' that happy. '''Sam:' Sure, 'cause you haven't had a date since Seinfield got cancelled. Marissa: It wasn't cancelled! Jerry chose not to do another season. Sam: teasingly Your aunt sounds awesome. Freddie: to her Like your family is not full of freaks and mutants. Sam: Touche... Sam: How come you've never heard about the 100-day kiss thing? Gibby: I didn't know about it. Sam: Well ... yeah, but ... YOU're a Gibby. Freddie: '''So who taught you this fruit game? '''Sam: '''My mom. '''Carly: '''Oh, no...... '''Freddie:'' See if you find out if oranges can crack a spine. ''at Sam 'cause I THINK THEY CAN! Sam: '''Oh, man up. Or at least boy up. '''Freddie: Doyng! Who's she?! Carly: '''She's a girl! And don't say, "doyng"! '''Sam: '''She looks like that Shelby Marx chick you fought. '''Freddie: Yeah, but this girl's way hotter! Carly: at Freddie '' '''Freddie': I didn't say "doyng." Freddie: Here, let me see if I can find some more pics of this Tori girl. Sam: Why? Carly: So he can stare at her, and drool. Freddie: I'm researching ''her! ''second pause ''OH! YEP! THERE IT IS!! Wow! Oh guys, oh man, look at those cheekbones! Look it, oh guys, oh she is ''SMOKING ho- by Carly throwing an orange at his back AHHHHHH!! Carly: Boom-ba! Sam: Spencer Why are you walking like a bloated zombie? Mr. Howard: Shay! Puckett! Are you texting in my class!? Sam: Yup. Sam: her text message aloud to class 'Just deal with the fact that Steven might be cheating on you.' Carly: [Reading ''her text message]'' 'Will you stop saying that? I love ''him.' '''Sam: '''Then I typed 'Colon P'. '''Freddie:' Mr. Howard That means she stuck her tongue out. Mr. Howard: I know all about 'Colon P'. starts laughing uproariously Carly: Steven is not cheating on me! Sam: Denial's (the Nile) not just a river in Utah. Carly: Egypt! Carly: Steven told me I'm one of a kind! Sam: Yes, and my dad once told my mom he was coming back. is silent for a few seconds Sam: So, moving on.... Freddie: The famous Kenan Thompson?! Sam: sarcastically Gee... I don't know. Could be...Kenan Thompson, the butt doctor! Beck: Jade loves jacuzzis. Jade: Sometimes I pretend I've been captured by witches, and they are using me to make human soup. Tori: I would've brought a swimsuit if I had known-- jumps up from behind the bar and plays a high note on a trumpet, causing everyone but Beck to jump back and scream Sikowitz: It's me! With a trumpet! Mrs. Harris: '''HEY ANDRÈ!!! '''Andrè: '''Grandma, what are you doing at this party?!? '''Mrs. Harris: REX TWEETED ABOUT IT!! WHERE'S KENAN THOMPSON!?!? Andrè: '''Grandma, please go home... '''Mrs. Harris: '''OK ANDRÈ!! '''Steven: Tori I wanted to give you this. Tori: Gasp ''Steven! You nutball! A charm bracelet? '''Carly': herself ''Charm bracelet?! ''at her charm bracelet '' '''Steven': Tori ''Yeah, it's one of a kind, like you. '''Carly': herself Okay, that hurt... that wounded me. Tori: Steven ''Oh my god it's ''beautiful... I love you. Steven: Tori I love you too. Tori Carly: Aaaand that killed me... now, I'm dead. away Carly: '''You were right. Go ahead...say you told me so. '''Sam: ''closer with a solemn expression I told you so. '''Freddie: Shocked'' DUDE!! '''Freddie: ''to beat up Steven He deserves it! '''Carly:' I know. But ... you're nerdy. Steven will pound you silly. Tori: You have no idea how in love I am with your web show! Carly: No, but I know how in love you are with my boyfriend... Tori: What do you mean in love with'' your boyfriend?? '''Carly': Its okay, its okay. I'm in love with your boyfriend, so ... we're kinda even. Sam:Carly You gonna knuckle down on this chick? out a sock I brought the buttersock. Carly: Its not her fault ... We're both victims. Sam: Yeah, but I mean... Carly: I'm NOT gonna beat her with a sock full of butter!!! Tori: She wants you to hurt me with butter? Freddie: Yeah. Sam: Okay, now that we know Steven's a stinkin' cheater, let's talk about revenge. Once again, I offer the buttersock! Carly: the buttersock from Sam ''We don't ''just ''want to hurt Steven. '''Tori:' We don't? Carly: thought No.. Tori: disappointed Oh.. Tori: Come on, I wanna be a part of your iCarly unspoken communication! How are we getting back at Steven? pointing at her charm bracelet Topi wanna know!!! Kenan Thompson: Now I know you're not from Northridge. Tori: Uhh...uh uh. Kenan Thompson: There it is. You see that? There it is right there! Why does everybody wanna borrow money from me? I mean, you guys, Andy Samberg, half the original cast of All That! Tori: 'Aww, I used to ''love that show! '''Kenan: '''Your cheekbones- they're like just perfect little sugarplums! '''Carly: '''No no no no, we don't wanna borrow money! '''Sam: '''Eh, now wait a second... '''Carly: '''Ok, Sam! '''Steven: Wait, this is live on iCarly?! Carly: Uh huh! But don't worry... Sam: '''Only like a million people are watching, so... '''Carly: '''Yeah, so it's not like your whole life's over, oh wait... '''Carly, Tori and Kenan Thompson: It kinda is! Cat: Yay! I love karaoke! Tori: '''Cat! '''Cat: What? Tori: '''Shh!! Your doctor said you weren't supposed to talk! '''Cat: singing He didn't saay I couldn't siing! Tori: Well, alright. Extended Version Quotes Freddie: She's been dating a new guy, Sam and Freddie: unison, mocking Carly in dreamy voices and leaning their heads together Steven... Mrs. Benson: Spencer, I need to have Freddie stay here. Spencer: Yeah, no problem. Mrs. Benson: Why are you in that thing? Spencer: Oh. See, I was at the uh- off by Mrs. Benson Mrs. Benson: I don't care. Gibby: classroom in front of students ''See, I put the stack of quarters right here on my elbow. ''quarters on his elbow ''And, now watch as I whip my hand around to try to catch the quarters before they fall. ''arm around and tries to catch the quarters, but fails and hits a kid named Rusty in the glasses; breaking his lens Rusty: Ahh! Man... you broke my lens! Gibby: Well, I just lost a buck 75 ($1.75) alright Rusty? So we all got problems. to look for his quarters Freddie: Rusty's upset... Gibby: frustrated When's Rusty not upset? Carly: the web show, harassing a cactus You're the worst cactus ever! Sam: Stupid cactus! Carly: You're the loser of the desert! Sam: You have no friends! Carly: No one wants you! Sam: Lame cactus! Carly: You're an embarrassment to all succulents! Sam: Idiot! and Sam turn back to the camera and smiles Carly: And that's how you damage the self-esteem of a cactus! Freddie: ''the camera onto himself'' Also works on ferns, flowers, and various cheeses! the camera back at the girls Carly: Okay, we're going to move on to our next segment here on iCarly! Sam: Which involes the brain of our disturbed friend, Gibby! Carly: Yes! We all know that Gibby's head is full or wrong-ness... Sam: And to demonstrate that again, let's take a look at- moving cactus walks towards Carly and Sam growling. Uh oh... it's the cactus' big brother! Carly and Sam: onto eachother and screams Tori: Los Angeles watching the webshow with Steven laughing ''Oh my god, how funny is this? Aren't they hilarious? '''Steven': Yeah, it's funny... not to know what it is ''What's it called? '''Tori': iCarly. confused ''You've ''never ''heard of it? '''Steven': Uh... no... why? Tori: Cause' you live in Seattle half the time, and that's where these girls do it from. Carly: laptop with Sam ''Go on now! '''Sam': the cactus' big brother Go! Carly: the cactus' big brother ''Walk out the door! '''Sam': Just turn around now! Carly: You're not welcome anymore! Steven and Tori: with Steven laughing nervously Sam: And now, Carly: A disturbing voyage into the depths of the ever puzzling Gibbish brain... Tori: laughing ''That girl Carly's really pretty don't you think? '''Steven': Sure... just uh, not my type... anyway... uh, you know, we've been going out for over 3 months. Tori: I do... we're coming up on our 100 day kiss. Steven: Sneak preview? Tori: Show me the trailer. Steven Jade: the Asphalt Cafe ''Who dips french fries with Mayonnaise? '''Tori: '''It's really good. I started doing it when I - ''cut off by Jade Jade: 'I don't need your life story. ''her beverages '''Sam: Tori and Steven The picture was posted by a nerd named Robbie Shapiro who looks a LOT like Andy Samberg, which doesn't matter at all, but I thought I'd point it out. Tori: How do you even know about the party? Sikowitz: I follow Rex! walks by holding Rex Rex: Bet you don't follow Robbie. Sikowitz: Of course not! Related iCarly & Victorious blog posts *Carly's blog: My Hot New BF *Tori's blog: My New BF!!! References External Links *Actress Jen Lilley guest starring on iParty With Victorious *Some iPWV Behind-the-scenes photos via Jen Lilley's fan page *Victoria Justice Reveals Details of ‘iParty With Victorious’ (AUDIO) *Nickutopia iParty With Victorious Link *Nick.com iParty With Victorious page *[http://www.fanlala.com/news/win-tickets-iparty-victorious-premiere-los-angeles iParty With Victorious" Premiere and After Party June 4th Advanced Screening Contest Info] *[http://www.facebook.com/event.php?eid=225840930775154 iParty With Victorious" Premiere and After Party June 4th Advanced Screening Contest Enter on the Fanlala Facebook Page] *Dan's blog mentioning a two-hour extended version of iParty With Victorious Category:Quotes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Movies 413 Category:Specials Category:Season 4 episodes Category:iCarly Wiki Awards Winner